Out with Grout
In Out with Grout, in an attempt to make life simpler at the Hotel Sedgewick, Slimer, Fred, and Bud manage to get Grout transferred to a ritzy, uptown hotel, but soon madness reigns as Professor Dweeb becomes the new manager.Eatock, James & Mangels, Andy (2008). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection booklet, p. 44. CPT Holdings, Inc. Cast Slimer Fred Morris Grout Bud Professor Dweeb Elizabeth Manx Mrs. Pennyworthy Gumball's Department Sales Clerk Equipment Cake Trap Slime Sniffer Locations Sedgewick Hotel Uptown Hotel Plot A parade was in full swing outside the Sedgewick Hotel. Slimer flew out a key hole into the hallway and let Fred out. They were off to watch the parade. They tried to sneak past Morris Grout at registration but his mild allergy to dogs was set off by Fred. Morris cut Fred off at the door and carried him back to Mrs. Van Huego's condo. Slimer was bummed then heard someone call for him from the linen closet. It was Bud, another friend of Slimer's and a bellhop at the Sedgewick. Bud presented a bag of goodies to eat during the parade but Slimer remembered Fred's plight. Slimer quickly hid as Morris looked in the closet. He confiscated Bud's bag and led him outside to sweep all the trash up. Bud and Slimer both wished Morris would go away. A newspaper landed on Slimer's face and he saw an ad. The Uptown Hotel was looking for a manager. Slimer realized it was perfect for Morris. Slimer and Bud started posting ads for the Uptown job all over the lobby. Slimer accidentally slapped one on Morris' face. Morris read the ad and became very interested. Morris resigned and went to the Uptown. Bud, Fred, and Slimer celebrated. Bud skateboarded in the lobby and Fred ate a drumstick in an armchair. However, Professor Dweeb and Elizabeth arrived. Dweeb announced he was the new manager and started posting security cameras around. Some time later, Slimer gorged on food in a dining hall. The cake was one of Dweeb's traps and captured Slimer! Dweeb carted the cake away and bumped into Bud. Bud became suspicious when he saw Fred in a restraint. Dweeb insisted it was a scientific endeavor and raced off, knocking Bud into a wall. Bud warned Dweeb he just waxed the floors but it was too late. Fred and Slimer got loose and Dweeb and Elizabeth zoomed down some stairs. Bud, Slimer, and Fred regrouped outside through the back door. Slimer announced they needed to get Morris Grout back. Professor Dweeb found his Slime Sniffer and put it on like a helmet. He activated the Sniffer and it took off after Slimer. Dweeb crashed through a bunch of garbage cans and Manx as he rounded a corner. Slimer disguised himself as a baby and Bud as his mother. Slimer apologized to Fred then spooked him. Fred's fur puffed up and provided his disguise. The trio soon arrived at the Uptown Hotel and demanded a room from Morris. After making a scene with a crying Slimer, they headed up to their room. Dweeb and Elizabeth stormed into the Uptown and demanded Slimer. Morris insisted there were no ghosts. Elizabeth was completely exhausted and refused to follow Dweeb anymore. Slimer began scaring guests. A woman jumped into her suitcase and ran off. A server and two patrons jumped on a dining cart and rolled away from Slimer. Morris soon became inundated with phone calls about ghosts and refund demands. The switch board soon exploded. Professor Dweeb closed in on Slimer and gave chase. Slimer hid behind Morris and Dweeb rammed into them. Slimer crawled off and took an elevator up. Dweeb and Elizabeth raced into the other. However, Dweeb crashed into the control panel. As Morris answered more calls, Dweeb and Elizabeth were launched to the Moon. Morris had enough and quit. He ran back to the Sedgewick and settled in by ordering Bud and Fred around. He turned to Slimer and paused. Morris walked away and insisted he didn't see the spud. Morris thought it was good to be back. Trivia *The episode was recorded on June 6 and 8, 1988.Marsha Goodman (1988). Episode Call Sheet and SAG Report - "Out with Grout" (1988). *Alan Oppenheimer recorded alone on June 8, 1988.Marsha Goodman (1988). Episode Call Sheet and SAG Report - "Out with Grout" (1988). *The Uptown Hotel's phone number 555-1212 is associated with directory assistance. *Bud mentions Mrs. Van Huego as Grout leaves the Sedgewick.Bud (2009). Slimer!- "Out with Grout" (1989) (DVD ts. 05:04-05:11). Time Life Entertainment. Bud says, "Mrs. Van Huego wants you to walk Fred." *While not crucial to the story, Dweeb got the job as manager because he had a Minor in Business Administration which was revealed in The Real Ghostbusters episode "The Slob". *Manx is makes a brief cameo as Dweeb crashes through the trash cans. *Mrs. Pennyworthy from "Go-pher It" makes a cameo as a patron in the Uptown Hotel lobby. *Also making a cameo is the Gumball's Department Sales Clerk from "Cash or Slime" as one of the patrons scared by Slimer in the dining room. Animation Errors References Gallery Episode Screen Caps OutWithGrout01.jpg OutWithGrout02.jpg OutWithGrout03.jpg OutWithGrout04.jpg OutWithGrout05.jpg OutWithGrout06.jpg OutWithGrout07.jpg OutWithGrout08.jpg OutWithGrout09.jpg OutWithGrout10.jpg OutWithGrout11.jpg OutWithGrout12.jpg OutWithGrout13.jpg OutWithGrout14.jpg OutWithGrout15.jpg OutWithGrout16.jpg OutWithGrout17.jpg OutWithGrout18.jpg OutWithGrout19.jpg OutWithGrout20.jpg Collages and Edits SedgewickHotelHallinOutwithGroutepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' SedgewickHotelDiningHallinOutwithGroutepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' DweebandElizabethinOutwithGroutepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' UptownHotelinOutwithGroutepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' OutsideUptownHotelinOutwithGroutepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' OutsideUptownHotelinOutwithGroutepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' OutsideSedgewickHotelinOutwithGroutepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' RGB DVD Boxset Features TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol5disc3menusc03.png|Episode menu for Volume 5 Disc 3 TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol5disc3episode06.png|Episode features TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol5disc3episode06Intsc01.png|Introduction Category:S! Episode